Buscando A Carly
by seddie15
Summary: Carly a desaparecido, Sam y Freddie tienen la enorme tarea de buscarla que pasara en el trayecto de la búsqueda? Quien los ayudara? Que secreto ay guardado tras el telón de esta pequeña búsqueda ? LEAN PORFAXX!
1. Chapter 1

**Holixx soy **_**seddie15**___**y este digamos que es mi primer fic por que en el primero no lo hice como quería pero este va a ser diferente bueno aquí esta PD: A ustedes no le das risa el nombre Katiuska! a mi si jejeps (sin ofender a las Katiuskas) .**

_**Buscando a Carly .**_

Sam P.O.V.

Estaba en el estudio de icarly sola con el tonto de Freddie esperando a Carly que regresaba después de que se tomara un licuado pero en realidad estaba tardando demasiado o sea creo que ya debería estar aquí además que ya no soporto al idiota de Freddie ,me pregunto que estará haciendo Carly ?

Oye bobo Carly ha tardado demasiado no crees ? . Le pregunte.

Si… no sé por qué ha tardado tanto nada mas iba por un licuado. Dijo el.

Si…

Oye y si le sucedió algo? dijo Freddie algo preocupado.

Ay el tonto se preocupa por su enamoradita… dije en tono burlón.

No es mi _ENAMORADITA_ dijo el repitiendo fastidiado lo que dije.

Si lo es ! replique.

Celos..?! dijo el tonto.

Pfff ya quisieras! Dije.

YA BASTA! Dijo el ya bastante enojado.

Sabes deja de escupir babosadas y llama a Carly quieres ! dije ya exaltada.

Bien… dijo freddie rodando los ojos y buscando su telf.

_***llamada* **_

_**Carly. **_**Freddie.**

_**Hola?**_

**Carly donde estas? estamos preocupados.**

_**Les dije que iba después de un licuado?!**_

**Bueno pero no crees que ya a pasado bastante tiempo como para ya a ver terminado tu licuado !**

_**Ay pareces mi esposa! **_

**Cuando llegaras ?**

_**Ay no lose! **_

**Y el ensayo ?**

_**Yo voy en unos minutos no te preocupes**_

**Bien… MAS TE VALE ! SHAY**

_**Oye espera otra cosita mas**_

**Dime **

_**Acuérdate del CARTEL…**_

**Espera que cartel ?! **dijo freddie confundido pero demasiado tarde por que Carly ya había colgado

Fin P.O.V. Sam

y…. dijo Sam esperando una respuesta.

Dijo que venia en unos minutos y dijo algo de un cartel ? dijo Freddie confundido.

Cartel? Dijo Sam confundida.

Ni idea.. dijo Freddie encogiéndose de hombros.

Bueno esperemos a Carly … dijo Sam

Ok .. dijo Freddie tecleando su computadora.

_**Pasaron unos 15 minutos y Carly no había llegado al apartamento todavía.**_

Y Carly..! dijo Sam ya bastante desesperada.

No lo se…. Dijo Freddie moviendo las manos explicándose.

_**En eso le llega un mensaje a Freddie que era de Carly.**_

Es de Carly dijo Freddie informándole a la rubia

Y que esperas Frednub léelo dijo Sam medio gritándole a el castaño

Ya voy princesa Puckett ! dijo Freddie replicándole a Sam

Vuélveme a decir así y no vivirás para contarlo! dijo Sam advirtiéndole al castaño

Ok.. ok.. dijo Freddie moviendo sus manos un poco asustado

Leelo ! dijo Sam ya fastidiada por la conversación

Bueno dice : _**Chicos… llegare tarde después les cuento y apagare el cel asi que no pierdan su tiempo llamando a pasándome mensajes PD: el cartel….**_

Genial ! … dijo Sam algo enojada

Que querrá decir con eso del cartel? Dijo Freddie confundido

No lose Freidora dijo Sam despreocupada

Bueno quieres jugar algo dijo Freddie sonriendo

Mientras no sea muñecas esta bien dijo Sam medio riéndose

Que graciosa Sam dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

Que jugamos dijo Sam

Que prefieres? Dijo Freddie levantado una de sus cejas

Súper dale comienza! dijo Sam con entusiasmo

Que prefieres que las costillas sean tu comida por el resto de tu vida o que Nathan Kress viva contigo durante un mes ? dijo Freddie curioso

Las costillas! Solo por que Nathan se parece a ti dijo Sam con una sonrisa triunfante

Jajaja que graciosa Sam dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

Voy yo. Que prefieres que Miranda Cosgrove te bese o que Jennette McCurdy te bese? Dijo Sam levanta una de sus cejas

Jennette McCurdy… murmuro Freddie pero Sam lo medio escucho

Que dijiste ? dijo Sam un poco sorprendida

Eh… ya voy mama! Dijo Freddie mintiendo

Yo no escuche a tu madre dijo Sam moviendo las manos pidiendo una explicación

_**Freddie miro hacia los lados y salió corriendo hacia su apartamento dejando a la rubia confundida**_

Freddie P.O.V.

Oh por dios casi me descubre, tengo que tener mas cuidado con la rubia desde hace mucho tiempo que me gusta y ay veces que me paso de la raya y puedo crear sospechas, pero es que como no me va a gustar con solo ver sus hermosos ojos se me eriza la piel con el mínimo contacto de la rubia hacia mi me dan escalofríos es algo incontrolable me encanta estar con ella, me encanta cada ves que me insulta es tan odioso que es perfecto. Además de que todos los días ando soñando con ella. Llegue a una conclusión la RUBIA me enloqueció. Me pareció muy extraño lo que Carly nos quiso decir no entendí para nada lo del cartel ese me pareció muy extraño por que Sam no sabia nada de eso tampoco bueno en fin le preguntare mañana.

Fin P.O.V. Freddie

Sam P.O.V.

Que extraño lo que sucedió con el tonto sin embargo solo yo se lo que iba responder acerca de lo de Nathan pero no podía responder eso en frente del tonto si lo hacia moriría además desde hace mucho tiempo que me gusta el tonto y a veces no controlo mis sentimientos y levanto sospechas muy obvias tengo que tener mas cuidado con el tonto, pero es que como no me va a gustar con sus hermosos ojos cafés que me derriten cada ves que les hecha leche y lo endulza con su hermosa personalidad , yo diría que el mejor desayuno para mi. Llegue a una conclusión el TONTO me enloqueció. Me pareció muy extraño lo del cartel de Carly y mas cuando Freddie no tenia ni idea de eso bueno en fin le preguntare mañana.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_**Buenos hasta aquí lo deje. Lo odiaron?, lo amaron?, les medio gusto?, lo medio odiaron?, están comiendo mondongo? BUENO ES OTRA PALABRA QUE ME DA RISA !. Por fa dejen sus comentarios PD: Se lo dedico a Glenda Te Adoro mi Kati.. y Ale que esta obsesiona con naruto y no deja de comer mondongo con queso bueno ahora si me pueden decir loca **__**chaitoxx. **_


	2. Chapter 2

ENJOY!.. como están? _**Mondongueros **_! bueno voy con el segundo capi espero que les guste y no coman oreo mientras lo leen _**Ya bloquee porque. ;;). **_

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Freddie P.O.V.

Me levante con una gran sonrisa pero solo porque había vuelto a soñar con Sam.. si esa rubia otra vez en mi cabeza no sé como lo hace pero lo logra con una facilidad enorme. El sueño fue algo raro para mi por que no lo entendí del todo estábamos en una playa, una playa que por alguna razón era especial para mi, una playa que era única para mi, una playa que influiría en mi vida para siempre, y la razón de todas estas cosas sencillamente NO LAS SE ! . En el sueño estábamos Sam y yo viendo las estrellas, conversando, sonriendo, pasándola como unos dioses al menos para mi. Hubo un momento que voltee mi rostro para apreciar la mirada reflejada de la rubia y ella me volteo a ver y yo me perdí en sus hermosos y llenos de vida ojos azules y por lo que vi en ellos, ella también se perdió en mis ojos cafés y repentinamente nos empezamos a acercar hasta que solo saboree el incesante sonido del despertador . En fin nunca supe cual era ese lugar tan preciado. Era temprano apenas las 7:30 todavía rondaba por mi cabeza lo del asunto de Carly del cartel me pareció en realidad muy extraño, iré a verla tal vez este despierta.

Fin Freddie P.O.V.

Sam P.O.V.

Desperté con un sueño que me había refrescado la memoria, por supuesto el sueño era con Freddie, no solo era un sueño, era una realidad…, una realidad que desgraciadamente Freddie no recordaba gracias a su loca madre que decidió ponerle un chip en la cabeza con un doctor en Venezuela, desde esa operación Freddie olvido algunas cosas no tantas pero si varias en especial nuestra ida a la playa, fue un gran viaje, una gran experiencia, pero lo que hiso ese viaje asombroso fueron los sucesos con Freddie , nunca olvidare ese momento tan especial con el que me hiso soñar : Estábamos Freddie y yo disfrutando de la noche viendo las estrellas, charlando, riéndonos de quien sabe que sobre el mondongo, en pocas palabras viviendo una experiencia que yo Sam Puckett disfrutaría mas que comer jamón, en un momento de la noche sentí la mirada se Freddie contemplándome y sin ningún permiso de mi cuerpo también voltee a mirarlo, me perdí en sus ojos achocolatados y por lo que vi en el brillo azucarado de sus ojos el también se perdió en los míos repentinamente nos empezamos a acercar hasta que mi celular sonó y era un idiota mensaje de Digitel diciendo que tenia que pagar pronto . _**(Digitel es una línea telefónica para los que no saben, ay no odian esos mensajes yo si! Me estresan! .).**_ Bueno en fin fue un momento que jamás olvidare lamentablemente Freddie si lo hiso… Era temprano apenas las 7:30, tenia bastante curiosidad de ir al apartamento de los Shay para saber porque Carly tuvo que ir a su apartamento mas tarde y también lo del preciado cartel, si ese cartel había estado rondando en mi cabeza, me parecía muy extraño la verdad lo del asunto del cartel… En fin iré a el apartamento para salir de dudas tal ves Carly allá despertado.

Fin P.O.V. Sam.

_**15 minutos después…**_

_**Sam había salido de su casa derecho al apartamento de los Shay, llego a la entrada del edificio y entro ignorando por completo los gritos de**_ _**Lewbert, llego al octavo piso y justo cuando se acercaba a la puerta de los Shay se encontró con Freddie que iba a entrar también al apartamento.**_

Em… dijo Freddie nervioso por lo del día anterior

Olvídalo.. dijo Sam entrando al apartamento y sonriendo divertida al notar la incomodidad del castaño

SPENCER! Dijo Sam gritando, la rubia no recibió respuesta

SPEN! Dijo ahora el castaño

Queeee ! estoy tomando un baño de burbujas con mi melonnn ! dijo Spencer gritando

Freddie miro a Sam extrañado

Sam solo negó con la cabeza y rodo los ojos, esta Carly ? dijo Sam

Supongo que está arriba dijo Spencer

Bien vamos.. dijo Freddie mientras subían las escaleras hasta la habitación de la castaña

_**En la habitación…**_

Carly..! dijo Freddie gritando

Carlangas…?! Dijo ahora la rubia

No esta.. dijo Freddie extrañado

Que extraño… dijo Sam pensativa

A ver la llamare.. dijo Freddie sacando su telf.

Y… dijo Sam esperando una respuesta

Esta apagado dijo Freddie extrañado y guardando su telf.

Te preocupa ?.. dijo Sam

Algo.. dijo Freddie levantando sus cejas con preocupación

Y a ti..? volvió a decir Freddie

En realidad si… me parece esto bastante extraño dijo Sam seria

Es mejor hablar con Spencer dijo Freddie serio también

Bien sígueme McCurdian… dijo Sam mirando a Freddie con una sonrisa picara a la que Freddie se sonrojo

_**1 er. Piso,**_

_**Narra Sam **_

Spencer… Carly no esta en su habitación… dije informándole a Spencer

Que… dijo Spencer pero no sonaba tan preocupado me pareció extraño

Si.. le gritamos varias veces su nombre y nada dijo Freddie explicándose

Intentaron llamarla? dijo Spencer

Si y lo tiene apagado dije

Bueno no nos preocupemos todavía esperemos unas horas la llamaremos y eso y si no sabemos nada de ella acudiremos a la policía dijo Spencer serio, valla me impresione ante la seriedad de Spencer

Wow..! dije algo impresionada

Que? dijo Spencer como si nada

Valla… sabes a veces pareces normal..! dijo Freddie con una media sonrisa algo divertido por la ocasión

Por supuesto…! Soy Spencer sha… OH NO! DEJE MI MELONN EN LA POCETA! Dijo Spencer _**(Puse poceta por que me da mas risa que inodoro :D)**_

AY SPENCER! Dijimos Freddie y yo al unisonó

Bueno creo que me iré.. dije

NO ! espera dijo Freddie tomando mi mano para que no me fuera

Sam P.O.V.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo tan intensa cuando Freddie tomo mi mano, me sentí en el cielo fue gran gratificante pero tenia que despertar no quiero que Freddie me vea así de ilusa y atontada soy una PUCKETT ! DIOS..!

Fin Sam P.O.V.

Que Frednub ? dijo Sam como si nada

Que…. Esta… estaba pen.. pensando que.. tal ves quisieras.. ver una peli ya sabes… para pasar el rato.. dijo Freddie un poco nervioso

Bue..bueno supongo que esta bien dijo Sam un poco nerviosa también

_**30 minutos después…**_

Freddie P.O.V.

Estaba en el sofá con Sam dormida en mi hombr**o,** no habíamos ido al cine por que supusimos que Spencer nos dejaría quedarnos en su casa así que decidimos ver la película aquí, estaba tan cómodo con Sam en mi hombro, podía sentir su olor a fresa que salía de su hermosa cabellera, podía apreciar su hermoso rostro que estaba tan frágil y dormido que no me contuve mas y pase delicadamente mi dedo por su labio inferior para llegar a acariciar su hermosa mejilla, dije un pensamiento… dije te amo.. pero sin percatarme de que los lindos ojos de Sam estaban ya bien abiertos mirándome…

_**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejare PORFAVORXITOX déjenme sus comentarios…**_

_**ErenySeddie: **__**Así lo hare me haces feliz!**_

_**Eva-seddieporsiempre: **__**Gracias, ya lo sabrás..**_

_**Stefanyandreagf:**____**Gracias lo hare **_

_**littlehelga123: **__**No se muy bien a que te refieres pero te diré lo que yo hice cuando subí por primera vez lo escribí en Word y busque en youtube como subirlo a fanfiction y bueno encontré un video que lo explica todo y así lo hice espero que te sirva.. **___


	3. Chapter 3

_**HOLA! BICHOS QUE AMABLEMENTE LEEN BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE . WOW NO ESTAN EMOCIONADOS POR Sam&Cat yo siii aunque tengo algunas cosas en contra pero bueno ya dejo de hacerles perder el tiempo .**_

Que dijiste zope …? Dijo Sam entre dormida y impresionada

Na.. nad…nada .. prince… SAM!.. dijo Freddie tartamudeando

Claro… dijo Sam pensativa y extrañada

Y… y.. te esta gustan..do la peli Sam.. Dijo Freddie aun nervioso

Si genial… Frednub dijo Sam mirando divertida a Freddie

Sabes.. me esta preocupando el asunto de Carly no tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto dijo Freddie ya mas calmado, mirando a Sam

Si ya se esta poniendo serio todo esto dijo Sam un poco preocupada

Si pero mejor hacemos lo que dijo Spencer dijo Freddie

Si tienes razón.. dijo Sam mostrando seguridad

Además.. conozco a Carly si esta en problemas que esperemos que no, ella sabrá que hacer dijo Freddie regalándole una sonrisa a Sam

Si.. pasar mucho tiempo con una Puckett puede tener consecuencias dijo Sam con una media sonrisa

OH! Dímelo a mi, tanto tiempo contigo y mírame soy capaz hasta de de ganarte dijo Freddie riéndose ante el comentario de la rubia y muy confiado

Oh enserio.. y serias capas de demostrarlo? dijo Sam con una sonrisa

No pelearía contigo.. dijo Freddie seguro

AH..! EL BEBO FREDDIE TIENE MIEDITO !.. dijo Sam con tono de bebe , burlón

No lo tengo!... es solo que … no pelearía con una mujer.. dijo Freddie justificándose

Oh vamos !.. madura amigo.. acepta que tienes miedo de pelear contra mi dijo Sam mirando a Freddie con una sonrisa

Claro que n!... no le digas a nadie… dijo Freddie con una mirada suplicante

Jaajaja bien…! Dijo Sam burlándose

_**Sam y Freddie miraron mas películas durante todo el día ya eran la 4:30 y no había señales de Carly, Sam y Freddie se encontraban dormidos en el sofá, Spencer se acercaba a la sala y vio a Sam y a Freddie durmiendo, les tomo una foto con su celular quien sabe para que ? …**_

Chicos despierten…! Les dijo Spencer

Que sucede…? Dijo Freddie somnoliento mientras Sam también despertaba

Carly no a regresado chicos … dijo Spencer con preocupación ?

QUE ! de veras… dijeron Sam y Freddie al unisonó, se miraron y rodaron los ojos

Si… dijo Spencer bajando la mirada

Spencer tenemos que ir con la policía.. dijo Freddie serio

Si Spencer esto se esta poniendo muy mal..! dijo Sam preocupada y seria

Es cierto chicos andando.. dijo Spencer mientras se dirigía a la estación

_**En la estación…**_

_**Narra Freddie**_

Oficial ? le dijo Spencer al oficial que lo vio con una mirada muy extraña

Si que se le ofrece ? dijo el oficial

Venimos a reportar una persona extraviada le informe al oficial _**( Creo que se dice a si cuando reportas a una persona desaparecida lo vi en desaparecidos jejejeps )**_

Ok tomen asiento por favor…. Así que un persona desaparecida?

Si vera… es mi hermana Carly Shay desde ayer en la tarde que no la vemos, no contesta su celular, y no sabemos absolutamente nada de ella … dijo Spencer explicándole al oficial y no se por que pero me parece extraña la actitud de Spencer…

Estamos muy preocupados le dijo Sam al oficial

Bueno para empezar con la investigación de una persona desaparecida ay que esperar que finalicen las 72 horas de desaparición, eso si, si es menor de edad nada mas son 24 horas y podemos empezar con la investigación inmediatamente, cuantos años tiene la señorita Shay ?

16…. Dijo Sam triste porque Sabia la repuesta del oficial

Lo siento.. amigos, no podremos comenzar con la investigación, sin embargo si la señorita Shay sigue sin dejar rastros llámenos inmediatamente , le agradeceríamos señor Shay que deje sus datos por si llama dijo el oficial entregándole una carpeta a Spencer

Y..ella es tu novia ? es muy bonita…! Me dijo el oficial con una sonrisa

Si lo se…. Dije y unos segundos después me di cuenta de lo que dije, tape mi boca inmediatamente

Qu… que dijiste Fredraro ? me dijo Sam entre confundida y sorprendida , ahora si me arrepentí de a ver nacido

Que… que.. queeee! Aggs gemí nervioso y preocupado hasta que mi celular sonó dos palabras: GRACIAS!.. DIOS!..

_**Fin de la narración de Freddie**_

Si mama estoy ansioso de probar tu mondongo… dijo Freddie antes de colgar y salir corriendo sin decir ni una palabra

Bueno… listo.. dijo Spencer entregándole la carpeta al oficial y mirando extrañado la puerta por donde había salido Freddie corriendo

Bueno ya sabe nos llama si no sabe nada de su hermana dijo el oficial

Claro así lo hare … dijo Spencer estrechando su mano con el oficial pero si ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro…..

_**En el auto…**_

Sam te agradecería bastante que te quedaras en al apartamento hoy ya sabes por si sabemos algo de Carly dijo Spencer

Claro Spens dijo Sam desanimada

Anímate Sam todo saldrá bien… dijo Spencer tranquilo…

Como puedes estar tan tranquilo spens dijo Sam curiosa

No.. no Sam estoy muy preocupado dijo Spencer nervioso?

Bien.. dijo Sam un poco extrañada

Vamos.. no lo niegues ! dijo Spencer dijo Spencer juguetonamente

Negar que..!? dijo Sam extrañada pero divertida

Que estas loquitaa…! Por tu tecnicucho ! dijo Spencer divertido

D..de quien estas hablando dela Freidora ?.. dijo Sam un poco nerviosa

Ujumm dijo Spencer juguetonamente

Pfff estas todo tonto… dijo Sam desviando la mirada

Pues yo creoooo que la pequeñaa Puckett se ha enamoradooo ..! Dijo Spencer molestando a la rubia

Basta..! estas mal!.. dijo Sam riéndose

No lo estoy y lo sabes… Sam ! dijo Spencer riendo también

Bien…..me guardarías un secreto ?.. dijo Sam mirando a Spencer con una ceja levantada y una medio sonrisa

CLARO..! anda cuéntame… dijo Spencer sonriéndole

Bueno la verdad… la verdad es que …. Es que, si el bobo me tiene enloquecidaa.. amigo es incontrolable dijo Sam mientras le daba un medio empujoncito a Spencer

JA ! lo sabiaaaa dijo Spencer en tono cantarín

Si….. dijo Sam mientras bajaba la cabeza tristemente

Sam ?... es por Carly…. Cierto ? dijo Spencer mirándola tristemente

Sam miro a Spencer y poco a poco comenzó a llorar— Spens es mi mejor amiga! No la quiero perder , por nada en el mundo …!

Lo se Sam lo se !... pero no quiero que llores mas… todo va a salir bien… te lo prometo dijo Spencer mientras le daba un pequeño y tierno beso en su cabeza

_**Sam siguió llorando hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida…**_

_**15 minutos después…**_

Sam…. Sam … despierta, ya llegamos…. Princesa Puckett …. Dijo Spencer moviendo cuidadosamente a Sam

Emm … emmm.. no vivirás, para contarlo…. Dijo Sam abriendo los ojos con pereza

Sammy ya llegamos dijo Spencer que se reia por el somnoliento comentario de la rubia

A ok dijo Sam parándose tristemente recordando por que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos…

_**En el apartamento…**_

_**Buenitoxx hasta aquí lo deje por favor, dejen sus comentarios me harían feliz, y con una chupeta,.. mentira : (**_

_**Eva-seddieporsiempre : Gracias!, bueno jajajjaj lo que mi mama me dice cuando es una cosa muy obvia me dice POR DIOS…. ISABELLA… , si me llamo isabella : )**_

_**Katiuska14: Gracias! Mi mondonguera..! beia.., bueno acuérdate de que el próxima vamos a comer sancocho en la esquina esa de la negra de las caraotas con queso ( colegio) : (**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**EJELE! Como están bien, mal, horrible, contentos, en realidad me importa? Noooooo :p bueno aquí va el cuarto cap!.**_

_**En el apartamento..**_

Bueno Sam si quieres ver tele.., en televisor es todo tuyo.., si quieres comer.., ay jamón en la cocina.., o si quieres recuéstate un rato y te levanto cuando sea la hora de llamar al oficial.. por que… seguramente Carly no aparecerá hoy…. Dijo Spencer bajando la mirado tristemente

Sam bajo la mirada conteniendo las lagrimas- gracias spens .. pero creo que mejor iré a descansar un rato.. dijo Sam para así salir corriendo por las escaleras con la cabeza gacha

Spencer suspiro y se fue a su cuarto…

_**Escuchen Big Girls Don' t Cry- Fergie durante los pensamientos si quieren, no es necesario pero si quieren : ) **_

Sam P.O.V.

Estaba en la habitación de Carly.., mirando el techo muy triste mientras lagrimas caían sin cesar de mis ojos y rosaban mis mejillas hasta caer. Todavía no logro captar como fue que sucedió todo esto , como fue que de un día para otro desapareció la única persona que me brindaba apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba .., la persona que siempre estuvo ay sin pensarlo dos beses.. era mas que mi mejor amiga era… era.. mi hermana… y por nada en el mundo quería que le pasara algo malo. Sin embargo había algo, un chispa , una chipa que me alegraba y me alteraba todo este insignificante día esa chipa fue lo ha sucedido con mi tonto … si al recordarlo se me escapo una sonrisa mientras me caía una lagrima… no estoy segura pero creo que … que .. que le gusto ? .. no estoy segura pero creo que si y si fuera así seria la rubia mala mas afortunada del mundo. Eran las 10:00 Pm… no podía dormir pensando en todo esto del asunto de Carly estaba mas que preocupada quería que fuera la hora de llamar al oficial.. quería que empezara la investigación.. quería encontrar a Carly .

Freddie P.O.V.

Estoy tan dañado. No puedo creer lo que dije , no puedo creer que lo dije enfrente de la rubia, si puedo creer que la rubia halla sonreído ante mi comentario : ) . No se como rayos la voy a mirar la cara no lose…. Pero estoy sospechando un poco que le gusto solo un poco … por como sonríe ante mis tontos comentarios que se me salen! … pero si tal vez… solo tal vez… le guste seria el castaño mas feliz del universo . Estaba sumamente preocupado por Carly, espero que este bien, no me imagino mi vida sin Carly , si esa castaña era como mi hermana , por nada en el mundo quiero que le pase algo malo . También note algo inusual , note a Spencer un poco raro pues no esta actuando con la seriedad precisa para este momento, y eso me parece bastante extraño…

_**1 hora después…**_

Sam y Spencer se encontraban en la sala para llamar al oficial…

Oye espera.. creo que hay que avisarle a el tonto que venga dijo Sam mirando a Spencer

Bien lo lamare.. dijo Spencer tecleando su teléfono

_***llamada***_

_**Spencer **_**Freddie**

**Hola spens **

_**Alfredo necesito que vengas…**_

**Para que ?**

_**Vamos a llamar al oficial..**_

**Bien.. voy para alla **

**Genial ! **dijo Spencer para después colgar , casi inmediatamente llego Freddie

Spencer estaba en el medio del sofá mientras que Sam parada al lado izquierdo y Freddie en el lado derecho

WOAO!... se puede agarrar la tención dijo Spencer agarrando el aire

Sam debió la mirada a Spencer con una expresión molesta- Spencer ya basta! … esto es serio ! llama a la policía de una vez quieres !

Si Spencer no entiendo como puedes estar tan relajado con este asunto! Que es bastante grave de por si , y se trata de tu hermana ! dijo Freddie serio

Chicos … siéntense… yo.. yo se los explicare.. dijo Spencer con una mirada algo triste

Vamos cuenta… dijo Sam presionando un poco

Bueno … chicos miren, mi madre nos enseño a Carly y a mi que Cuando uno aprende a usar un martillo, todos los problemas parecen clavos. para Carly y para mi nuestro martillo es la felicidad y la calma , por eso estoy tan calmado , pero en el fondo estoy mucho peor que ustedes de verdad y se que esto es realmente duro para ustedes también pero por favor… entiéndanme … por favor dijo Spencer esto ultimo un poco triste

Lo siento Spens… dijo Sam un poco arrepentida

Tranquila Sam.. dijo Spencer poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia

Yo también lo siento hermano dijo Freddie también un poco triste y arrepentido

Venga para acá dijo Spencer antes que los tres se dieran un tierno abrazo

Bueno yaa ! ay que llamar al oficial cuanto antes dijo Spencer sacando su telf.

_***llamada* (la llamada estaba en altavoz)**_

_**Spencer **_**Oficial**

_**Hola oficial Parker? **_

**Si diga..?**

_**Hola.. soy Spencer Shay ,en la tarde fui a reportar a una persona desaparecida y usted me dijo que lo llamara a usted y no a la estación..**_

**Ha ! por supuesto claro , bueno preste atención le voy a enviar un cuestionario por correo de la persona en cuestión , necesito que ese cuestionario obligatoriamente **

_**Esta bien y cuando me lo envía ?**_

**Inmediatamente **

_**Grandioso ! **_ dijo Spencer antes de colgar

Chicos vamos.. dijo Spencer antes de que los tres se acercaran a la computadora

Y….dijo Sam

Ya están el cuestionario ? pregunto Freddie

No….si ! dijo Spencer

_***vista general del cuestionario***_

Nombre:

Edad:

Descripción:

Estado Emocional:

Hora y lugar del ultimo contacto:

Ultimas palabras:

Ok.. nombre.. Carly Shay.. dijo Spencer escribiendo

Edad…. 16 dijo Spencer escribiendo

Descripcion… algo alta.., blanca.., cabello castaño dijo Spencer escribiendo

Spencer… no crees que es… un poquiti.. DEMASIADO OBVIOO ! dijo Sam medio gritando con una ceja levantada

TU ODIOO.. ! Dijo Spencer borrando lo que había escrito

Mira.. por que no pones ,para que la observen en icarly ? dijo Freddie dándole una idea a Spencer

Mmmm… buena idea.. dijo Spencer escribiendo

Bien .. estado emocional ? dijo Spencer confundido

Ay Spencer.. eso significa que últimamente como ha estado Carly personal y emocionalmente… dijo Sam explicándole al confundido Spencer

AH…. Bueno yo no vi anda inusual en ella.., ustedes chicos ? les pregunto a Spencer

En realidad yo si , a estado digamos bastante extraña, creo que hay cosas que nos había estado ocultando antes de que desapareciera dijo el castaño pensativo

Si ….yo también Lo note en Carly dijo ahora la rubia apuntando con el dedo

Bien entonces ponemos normal… pero algo misteriosa dijo Spencer escribiendo

Hora y lugar del ultimo contacto… bien yo intente llamarla horita por bastante tiempo y nunca me contesto no e hablado con ella desde ayer en la mañana y ustedes les pregunto Spencer

Bueno nosotros la llamamos ayer en la tarde y ese fue nuestro ultimo contacto y también nos envió un mensaje.. dijo Freddie recordando

_***Flashback***_

_**Hola?**_

**Carly donde estas? estamos preocupados.**

_**Les dije que iba después de un licuado?!**_

**Bueno pero no crees que ya a pasado bastante tiempo como para ya a ver terminado tu licuado !**

_**Ay pareces mi esposa! **_

**Cuando llegaras ?**

_**Ay no lose! **_

**Y el ensayo ?**

_**Yo voy en unos minutos no te preocupes**_

**Bien… MAS TE VALE ! SHAY**

_**Oye espera otra cosita mas**_

**Dime **

_**Acuérdate del CARTEL…**_

**Espera que cartel ?!**

dice : _**Chicos… llegare tarde después les cuento y apagare el cel asi que no pierdan su tiempo llamando a pasándome mensajes PD: el cartel….**_

_***Fin flashback***_

Y tienes la hora registrada..? pregunto Spencer curioso

Si… aquí esta la llamada a las 3:05.., y el mensaje a alas 3:20

Bien… dijo Spencer escribiendo

Aja … ultimas palabras dijo Spencer

Bueno ella dijo que no nos preocupáramos por el asunto , que venia en unos minutos y insinuó algo de un cartel ..? Dijo Sam un poco confundida

Cartel? Pregunto Spencer

Ni idea..! dijeron Sam y Freddie al unisonó

Bueno y el mensaje.. pregunto Spencer

El mensaje dice : Chicos… llegare tarde después les cuento y apagare el cel asi que no pierdan su tiempo llamando a pasándome mensajes PD: el cartel….

Que querrá decir? dijo Spencer confundido?

Ey…. Creo… creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.. dijo Freddie con una media sonrisa

Escúpela..! dijo Sam

Bueno que tal si ponemos carteles , carteles que digan que buscamos a Carly dijo Freddie

Es una buena idea , pero le debemos preguntar al oficial acerca de eso dijo Spencer

Si tienes razón dijo Freddie asintiendo

Bueno escribiré el mensaje…. Y .. listo dejo Spencer escribiendo

_***Vista general del cuestionario hecho***_

Nombre: Carly Shay.

Edad: 16.

Descripción: Dese a ver en .

Estado Emocional: Normal.. Pero algo misteriosa.

Hora y lugar del ultimo contacto: 3:5, 3:20.

Ultimas palabras: llegare.. tarde después les cuento y apagare el cel asi que no pierdan su tiempo llamando a pasándome mensajes PD: el cartel….

Bueno aquí dice que debemos ir mañana a las 8:00 Am, cuento contigo Freddie ? pregunto Spencer

Por supuesto.. dijo Freddie

Bueno… ADIOSITO AY UN MARATON DE CSI Y PASARAN EL EPISODIO CON JENNETTE MCCURDY AJA! Dijo Spencer para luego salir corriendo a su habitación

Adiós dork dijo Sam para alejarse pero …

HA,! HA.! Tu no te vas niña dijo Freddie antes de acorralar a la rubia en el muro que esta al lado del monitor

_**Pasaron unos incómodos 5 segundos y Freddie aun tenia pegada, y acorralada a Sam…**_

Vamos no lo niegues princesa ..! dijo Freddie con una sonrisa picara

Ahh .. ! ya veo por donde va todo esto ehh…! Dijo Sam sonriendo , acto seguido Freddie era ahora el acorralado , Sam pego su frente a la del castaño y dijo – Vamos sabes que me deseas.. dijo Sam en susurro y mordiendo su labio en inferior .

_**Sam y Freddie se iban acercando lentamente hasta que …. Sam se dio media vuelta y le guiño el ojo mientras subía las escaleras dejando a cierto castaño con una sonrisa boba…**_

_**BUENITOXX hasta aquí lo deje espero que les halla gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios .**_

_**Katiuska14: Clarooo mi negra tu sabe que siempre te brindo el sancochoo y gracias ;) espero que sigas leyendo mi mondonguera y felicidades por tu histo !**_

_**aniaseddie4ever:**__**Graciasssssss y bueno espero que sigas leyendo , para que descubras cual es el secreto y te recomiendo que no pienses mucho en esa opción todo puede pasar… sigue leyendo bye : )**_

_**stefanyandreagf:**__**Muchax gracias , sigue leyendo para que lo sepas bueno bye y espero mas de tus comentarios! : D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOLA SuPeRpSiCoFaNs! Que muy bellamente leen esta historia! Bueno aquí les pongo el quinto cap! Espero que les guste yyyy Bueno! Espero que les guste..!**_

_**Al día siguiente... **_

Sam P.O.V.

Estaba tan orgullosa de mi. Burle a mi tonto enamorado. Me llene de gloria con solo verle la cara de estupefacto cuando me di la media vuelta,.. pues si el creía que me rendiría a sus pies muy fácil pues esta muy equivocado,.. soy una PUCKETT! Y no me derrito tan fácil…. Bueno excepto cuando veo sus ojos : ( pero en fin si me quiere así pues que empiece el juego. Eran las 7:30 en media hora teníamos que ir a la estación con el oficial, este asunto me tenia harta y preocupada..! , casi no dormí pensando en eso, el echo de que le hubiera pasado algo a Carly rondara por mi cabeza me preocupaba cada vez mas!..

Freddie P.O.V.

Estaba tan embobado. Ayer estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez de los esculpidos labios de mi rubia . Estuve así de cerca de estallar en mil colores.. pero noooo Sam tenia la enorme necesidad de voltearse y hacerme aparecer una sonrisa boba en mis labios.., bueno se fue con la suya, tuvo su momento satisfactorio de verme pedir auxilio por ella y sus labios, y saben que ahora es mi turno.., si quiere guerra, guerra le daré, de algo estoy seguro esto no se quedara así… Eran las 7:30 en media hora teníamos que ir a la estación con el oficial, todo este asunto me esta deberás preocupando y estresando no quiero ni pensar las posibilidades de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Carly.

_***En la sala***_

Bien Spencer ya imprimí el cuestionario... Agggs no puedo creerlo dijo Sam rodando los ojos y sacando un hoja de la impresora ,entregándosela a Spencer

OH..! VAMOS! No fue mi culpa que se incendiara la impresora, tu misma viste lo que sucedió dijo Spencer justificándose con una voz rara

Ay Spencer supera… intento decir Sam pero fue interrumpida por cierto castaño que entro al apartamento

Hola Spens ! y hola P-R-I-N-C-E-S-A –P-U-C-K-E-T-T dijo Freddie pasándole por el lado a Sam para buscar un botella de agua pero no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa coqueta a la rubia

WOAO! Que sucede aquí… dijo Spencer insinuando algo

Oh! Nada solo que cierto dork no resiste ante sus impulsos dijo Sam con una cierta sonrisa

Oh! Nada solo que cierta rubia… **no soporta que le susurren en el oído** Dijo Freddie diciendo la mitad de sus palabras en voz alta y la otro mitad susurrándole a la rubia muy cerca de su oído tanto que la rubia sentía cosquillas en su oído ante sentir los leves tactos del castaño en su oreja

Bueno tortolitos ay que irnos… dijo Spencer abriendo la puerta

Vamos Sam sabes que ya no aguantas… dijo Freddie susurrándole a Sam mientras salían de apartamento

Solo sigue caminando… dijo Sam un poco seria y poniéndose delante de Freddie

_***En la estación***_

Hola señor Parker dijo Spencer estrechando su mano con el oficial

Hola Spencer , siéntense por favor dijo el oficial sentándose

Oficial aquí esta el cuestionario dijo Spencer entregándole el papel al oficial

Gracias, ok miren acerca de la investigación, escuche que quieren colocar carteles ? pregunto el oficial

Si así es, ay algún problema..? pregunto Freddie

No para nada solo que no precisamente van a poner que su amiga desapareció, van a poner que necesitan un detective para la investigación de la señorita Shay

Como? O sea que ustedes no van a otorgarle el caso a un fiscal o detective ..? dijo Sam un poco sorprendida y confundida

No, no lo haremos dijo el oficial

Y como porque? Dijo Freddie confundido y sorprendido

Por que puede ser muy peligroso para Carly, asi se llama no? Dijo el oficial tranquilamente

Si así es dijo Spencer

Miren chicos, nosotros siempre estaremos atentos al caso pero necesito que encuentren un detective con los carteles, el es el que estará al mando y otra cosa nosotros les daremos los carteles necesitamos a ese detective cuanto antes por que estamos en las primeras horas del caso y las primeras horas son esenciales para un caso de desaparición , cuando estén listos los carteles los llamamos inmediatamente para que vengan a recogerlos , ok? Dijo el oficial explicándose

Seguro.. dijo Spencer estrechando su mano con el oficial

Bueno hasta luego dijo el oficial

_**En el auto…**_

Spencer… estoy muy preocupada, de veras dijo Sam bajando la mirada

Tranquila Sam.. todo saldrá bien… dijo Spencer tratando de tranquilizarla

Gracias Spens …. No se que haría sin ti.. dijo Sam mirándolo sinceramente

Saben chicos ay que despejarnos de esto.., que dicen si vamos al parque de diversiones dijo Spencer tratando de sonar animado

Enserio Spens ? quieres ir al parque de diversiones cuando tu única hermana desapareció y siendo sincero , posiblemente nunca mas la vas a ver? Dijo Freddie algo confundido y serio, cuando Freddie dijo esto Sam miro a Spencer con una mirada seria

Chicos entiendan… es por nuestro bien dijo Spencer serio

No lo se Spencer dijo Sam no tan convencida

Chicos.. escuchen se por lo que estamos pasando y crean que para mi no es tan fácil, pero tenemos que seguir adelante además de que no es el fin estábamos buscando a carly, y no nos rendiremos jamás, se que todo va a salir bien se que encontraremos a Carly y todo regresara a la normalidad …,, pero.. tenemos que despejarnos para poder seguir adelante. dijo Spencer sinceramente

Sabes Spens…. creo que tienes razón…. Dijo Freddie con una media sonrisa

Pues entonces… ANDANDO! Dijo Spencer con una sonrisa , acelerando

_**En el parque…**_

Bueno chicos yo me voy a buscar a una rubia que huela a jabón por ahí, y ustedes no se..! diviértanse, Freddie toma 100 dólares para que domes a tu rubia, y otra cosa chicos por favor ! mientras estemos aquí olvídense de los problemas que tenemos dijo Spencer para después alejarse

Alfredo..! estoy muy preocupada… dijo Sam triste

Freddie la vio triste por unos segundos y le dijo- ven sígueme.. dijo Freddie tomándola de la mano

Freddie.. a donde vamos! Dijo Sam siendo arrastrada

Ya veras…. Ahora móntate dijo Freddie abriendo la puerta de la gran rueda de la fortuna

Freddo no te vallas a burlar.. pero.. pero me da miedo esta cosota dijo Sam un poco avergonzada y bajando la cabeza

Sam… dijo Freddie subiéndole el mentón – agarraras mi mano !

No lo se Fredwart dijo Sam insegura

Sam vamos confía en mi..! dijo Freddie sonriéndole

Bien… dijo Sam montándose

Bueno Sam toma mi mamo… dijo Freddie antes de que Sam agarrara su mano

_***Narra Freddie***_

Sentí la corriente eléctrica que siempre me da cuando al menos roso a la rubia así… que se lo pregunte , pero no me di cuenta que ella también lo pregunto- lo sentiste ? dijimos Sam y yo al unisonó

Una sonrisa se nos Aparicio a los dos antes de que comenzara a girar la rueda y miráramos hacia direcciones diferentes…

Y…. Sam dije con una sonrisa picara

Que zope! Dijo Sam sabiendo lo que tramaba

Por que….. no… dejamos…. Este jueguito… y me dejas…. Dart….. – ya Sam sabia lo que iba a decir por que sonrió burlonamente y levanto una de sus cejas … y después sucedió

MIERDA! FREDDIE POR QUE ! ESTA VAINA SE PARO ! dijo Sam asustada mirando para los lados _**( perdón por la palabra pero me resulto necesario : ))**_

Tranquila Sam …. Dije tranquilizándola, para que después la rueda siguiera rodando

Faltaban unos segundos para que la rueda dejara de girar y sucedió, ya abajo

_***Narra Sam***_

Sabes que Freddie quiero ir al la montaña rusa! Le dije a Freddo con entusiasmo, sabia que a mi tonto le daban miedo

Que! Como es posible que te de miedo una simple rueda de la fortuna y no una montaña RUSA! me Dijo Freddie sorprendido y algo confundido pero en el fondo sabia que estaba empapado de miedo

Bueno así soy yo dijo encogiéndome de hombros

Y así me encantas… dijo Freddie con una de su famosa media sonrisa pero ah ,ah no iba a caer

Ay vamos y ya! Dije un poco incomoda

Eh… Sam no creo.. que.. interrumpí a Freddie diciéndole- tienes miedo cierto ? dije con cara traviesa

Que no! Como crees dijo Freddie pero sabia que estaba mintiendo se lo veía en la cara

Freddie… dije para que Freddie prosiguiera

Esta bien.. tal ves tenga un poco de miedo… dijo Freddie un poco incomodo

Vamos! Hazlo por mi..? le dije a Freddie levantando una de mi cejas y sonriendo y antes de que pudiera volver a respirar el dijo- Ok solo por ti.. sonreí ante eso DIABLOS!

Iba caminando con Freddie hacia la montaña rusa cuando…

SAM! – me quede en Shock al darme cuenta de quien era…

_**Bueno hasta aquí.. gente bella y gente no tan bella les quería decir algo.. de verdad muy enserio necesito sus comentarios por que si no me los mandan no creo posible seguir con la histo por que siento como que no les esta gustando y para la gente tan perfecta que me manda sus comentarios milgraciaxx son lo máximo pero si me dejan de enviar o no me envían comentarios lamentablemente no seguiré con la histo : (**_

_JanethAragon: Gracias por el detallaso de ponerme en tus favoritos me haces feliz ;;)!_ aniaseddie4ever: jajajaaja bueno mira yo hace tiempo lo vi por series21 pero el problema es que no se si te habrá pero también lo puedes ver por cuevana, también te digo que el episodio de llama Gatos en la luna- Cats in the cradle y tranqui que cuevana es gratis ;) el epi es muy bueno ojala lo encuentres para que lo veas porfa me dices si lo pudiste ver ! sigue comentando y leyendo : ) ! 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! Les quiero cantar de la alegría por dejarme sus comentarios bueno abajo les hablo de eso, buenitoxx aquí le va el sexto espero que les guste y si no háganmelo saber y si les gusta también!. Jennette si estas leyendo esto tu sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo para un mondonguito por hay.., esto es loco -.-.**_

_***Narra Freddie***_

Lo vi, y no precisamente tenia una de esas sonrisas que saco cuando estoy viendo a la gorda de quien tiene la razón!.. – SAM!.. por dios tanto tiempo dijo pete acercándose a Sam con una sonrisa coqueta

PETE! Dijo Sam para salir corriendo a abrazarlo, no me caía mal el tipo pero… ahora…. Aggs cuanto lo ODIO!

Que haces aquí ! dijo Sam con una sonrisa cuando al fin dejaron de abrazarse

Bueno a papa lo transfirieron de nuevo, y bueno aquí estoy ! dijo pete con una sonrisa, diablos no puede dejar que esto continúe, si no terminara muy mal al menos para mi por que se que Sam amo a este tipo tanto como a mi y eso me preocupa

Y… Sam, estas muy linda dijo pete nervioso ese idiota nadie le dice eso a mi Sammy mientras viva

Emm ..gracias dijo Sam sonrojándose ay no esto ya tomo mal camino conozco a Sam lo suficiente como para saber que ya esta emocionada y nerviosa por el gran PETE !

Bueno que gusto, verte pero Sam tenemos que irnos dije mirando a Sam, para que esto terminara de una vez

Oh Sam… ya te vas ? dijo Pete desanimado, intente responder pero Sam mi rubia o eso pensaba yo me interrumpió *Odio*

NO! .., no me voy aun dijo Sam con una media sonrisa, oh diablos ahora que hare no puede dejar que este tipo me gane a Sam, oh no eso no pasara

_***Fin narración de Freddie***_

Entonces.. que dices si vamos a la montaña rusa! Dijo Pete con una nerviosa media sonrisa

Hecho! Andando dijo Sam para irse con pete hacia la montaña rusa pero Freddie la agarro del brazo para que se detuviera mientras pete esperaba a la rubia unos centímetros mas atrás

Que pasa zope ? dijo Sam irritada y soltándose del agarre de Freddie

Sam! Por que te vas con el ! dijo Freddie molesto

Porque…. Espera.. celos? Dijo Sam cambiando su cara de explicación por una sonrisa

SI Y MUCHOS! Dijo Freddie dándose cuenta de lo que dijo pero sin arrepentirse

Sam no sabia que responder ante eso, estaba apenada ante la repuesta de Freddie- Freddie yo…

Sam? No vienes? Pregunto Pete ya extrañado

Lo siento.. dijo Sam agarrando la mano de Freddie, para después soltarla e irse con pete

Freddie P.O.V.

No entiendes. No puedes entender que estoy loco por ti SAMANTHA PUCKETT! , por que?, por que te fuiste con el ?, por que el llego?, por que no tengo tu mano en la mía ?. y lo peor de todo es que se la verdad se te nota la verdad se que te gusto y mucho pero no va a ser tan fácil contigo establecer algo contigo por que tu orgullo te lo impide y para colmo llega este y me interrumpe mis planes yo solo llego a una pregunta el mundo me odia?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA gritaron Pete y Sam que estaban en la montaña rusa

PETE ,ESTO ES LO MAXIMOOOOO! Grito Sam mirando a Pete

SIIIIIIII! EN ESPECIAL POR QUE ESTAS TUU! Grito Pete tiernamente, no hubo repuesta de la rubia solo se limito a sonreír

SAMMMM OTRA COSAAAAAAAAAAAA grito Pete

SIIIIIIIIII? Grito Sam confundida

NUNCAAAAAAA…. DEJEEEEEEEEE…. DE… AMARTEEEEEEE….dijo pete sinceramente viendo a la rubia

_***Spencer***_

Pero los rellenan con compota! Dijo Spencer mientras veía como la rubia a la que le hablaba corría

Spencer! Dijo Freddie que se acercaba a Spencer

Que paso amigo?, donde esta Sam? Le dijo Spencer al no notar la presencia de la rubia

Esta con el estúpido de pete dijo Freddie molesto

Esta aquí ?! dijo Spencer algo sorprendido

Si !.., amigo Sam estaba muy emocionada al verlo dijo Freddie bajando la mirada

Hermano sabes que Sam te ama no? Dijo Spencer muy seguro

Ya lo sabes no? Dijo Freddie levantando la mirada

Sam me lo dijo.. y también se les nota dijo Spencer algo juguetón

Lose… Spencer no sabes cuanto amo a esa rubia.. dijo Freddie algo deprimido

Amigo.. ay que hacer que esto pase dijo Spencer colocando su mano en el hombro de Freddie

Por que te interesa esto ? dijo Freddie algo confundido

Bueno… nunca te confesé.. que yo.. soy fan del seddie dijo Spencer con una voz extraña

Aja… dijo Freddie sacando una media sonrisa

Sam P.O.V.

El estaba aquí la persona que ame tanto como a la Freidora, y ahora me esta diciendo que nunca dejo de amarme desde que transfirieron a su papa, pero todavía lo amo?, sentí una felicidad enorme al verlo, todavía tiene el don de hacer que mi corazón lata sin sentido pero es que amo a Freddie y mucho pero pete siempre a sido algo para mi…

Sam… todavía sientes algo por mi? Dijo Pete nervioso por la respuesta de la rubia

Yo… aggs no lose dijo Sam tapándose la cara

Oh bien.. no te preocupes dijo Pete bajando la mirada

Pete.. dijo Sam parándolo y levantando se barbilla

Si.. dijo Pete aun triste

No quiero que te pongas así.. dijo Sam acariciando dulcemente su mejilla

Sam yo.. yo… dijo Pete mientras se iban acercando

_Sam, se sintió viva tenia fuegos artificiales en la cabeza estaba a punto de explotar de la emoción no quería despegarse nunca de esos labios pero lo que no se había dado cuenta era que no precisamente eran los labios que Sam creía, no eran los labios de Pete , eran los de Freddie…_

Freddie… dijo Sam sin abrir los ojos pero después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y también se dio cuenta que era verdad- FREDDIE!

Si… princesa Puckett… dijo Freddie aun atontado y con su frente pegada a la de Sam

Por que diabl ! dijo Sam antes de ver los ojos de Freddie- Freddie…

Si? Dijo Freddie sonriendo aun con su frente pegada a la de Sam

Bésame… dijo Sam cerrando los ojos y acercándose con necesidad a Freddie

_Se besaron, ese beso fue mágico, fue algo necesitado, se besaban con tanta pasión, ninguno de los dos quería parar, ninguno quería alejarse eran felices así y así querían estar.., se separaron y no dejaban de sonreír, se acariciaban con la nariz mientras se daban pequeños besos, mirándose a los ojos, lo que no sabían era que otros ojos los estaban viendo.., si los de pete, el solo tenia una mirada de tristeza sabia que Sam era feliz con Freddie y eso para el era el consuelo de la situación…_

Sam.., te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, alteras mi mundo… dijo Freddie mirando a los ojos a la rubia

Freddie… me sacas de quicio.. dijo Sam plantando un dulce beso en los labios del castaño, Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír

Salchichas, ay que irnos dijo Spencer con una sonrisa

_**En el auto…**_

_Sam y Freddie no paraban de mirarse y reírse de ellos mismos, Spencer miraba por el espejo y dejaba escapar una sonrisa el los admiraba mucho, haría cualquier cosa para que ellos estuvieran felices.. cualquier cosa…_

Spencer no sabes nada del oficial… dijo Sam bajando la mirada

Suspiro* no.. dijo Spencer desilusionado

Sam bajo la mirada dejando escapar varias lagrimas

No.. Sam.. no llores… Sammy dijo Spencer mirando a Sam

Sam ven dijo Freddie agarrando la cabeza de Sam y poniéndola en su hombro mientras Sam lloraba

Bebe esto es horrible..! por que tuvo que pasar! Dijo Sam en el hombro de Freddie llorando

No lo se Sam… dijo Freddie casi llorando

_**En el apartamento…**_

Bueno chicos hagan lo que quieran iré a descansar dijo Spencer para luego irse a su habitación

Freddie.. espero que Carly este bien… dijo Sam triste

Tranquila Sam… se que ella esta bien.. dijo Freddie consolando a la rubia

Sam fu a abrazar a su castaño- Bien Sam debo irme dijo Freddie rompiendo el abrazo

Ay..! Alfredo.. quédate.. dijo Sam haciendo puchero

No lo se Sam… dijo Freddie dudoso

Sam se acerco y le planto un beso en los labios a el castaño- y ahora.. estas seguro?

Mucho.. dijo Freddie con una sonrisa perdida, y besando a la rubia- Te amo novia

Emm yo no soy tu novia.. dijo Sam con una ceja levantada

QUE! Dijo Freddie sorprendido

Nunca me lo preguntaste zope dijo Sam como lo mas obvio

Sam! Por dios casi me matas del susto ! dijo Freddie quejándose- Quieres ser mi novia princesa Puckett?

No…

_**Hasta aquixx gente Y POR FAVOR SIGAN DEJANDO COMENTARIOS! Y de verdad MiLlOnEsDeGrAcIaS por los comentarios pasados espero que sigan comentando de verdad ayuda mucho! Bueno adiosito bichox**_

_**ErenySeddie: Gracias!, si lograste sacarme una sonrisa : ) sigue comentando y leyendo! Gracias por lo de tus favoritos AAAAA! me hiciste feliz! : D**_

_**KGLnena98: Super! Gracias sígueme comentado y sigue leyendo !**_

_**Katiuska14: Gracias bicha sigue leyendo!**_

_**aniaseddie4ever : Epalee! Panitax lo encontraste ?, y gracias !, a mi también me dan cosquillas jajaja !**_


End file.
